carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Californians (1985)
Plot Overview Jeff have another aunt and uncle living in California. Even though Cecil was cut off from the family wealth, Cecil managed to do a great job on his own and take in Phillip's son, Jeff. Phillip died before any of the wealth was passed on. He did die a hero, though. Jason Colby and his sister, Constance, share ownership of Colby Enterprises. But things are not looking great for Jason. He learns that his medical prognosis is not good and that he will die soon. Jason tells Constance that he is going to die, but he swears her to secrecy. She is to tell no one, not even Jason's wife, Sable. Jason's dying project is to leave a challenge for his children, especially Miles. That challenge the best pipeline ever that will carry the oil from the South China Sea. Jason wants Blake in on this project, but Blake refuses to deal with Jason because he believes Jason was involved in a scheme that Blake's brother, Ben, engaged in when Ben swindled Blake out of some oil leases. Jason is one who refuses to take no for an answer. He flies out to Denver and discusses the pipeline personally with Blake. Jason also meets his nephew, Jeff. The meeting between the two does not go well. Regardless, Blake still refuses to deal. Jason then let's Blake know that he may have no choice because Jason made a deal with the Chinese government that any oil extracted from the South China Sea needs to be transported on Colby Enterprises's tankers. If Blake does not agree to the pipeline agreement, the pumped oil will not be shipped. Jason is not the only one who wants to ship that South China Sea oil. Dex was hoping that he could get in on the action and he asks Alexis for help on that front. Alexis wants Dex to lead a mercenary mission to rescue King Galen. Dex, however, does not want to rescue the King, probably out of jealousy and the hopelessness of the mission. Alexis is the only one who wants to rescue the King. Michael is pointless and claims that he has matters under control. Alexis feels he is just some lazy boy. She has plans of her own, she is going to convince the French to place an embargo on the new regime in Moldavia. Jonathan Lake, some undersecretary from the State Department pays Blake a visit to pump him up for information regarding the coup in Moldavia. Blake has no information to share. Lake stops harassing Blake when he takes notice of Dominique. Later, Lake offers Dominique a drink, but she is not game. Blake wants Adam to go to California to get information on Jason and why Jason is so determined to have this pipeline deal. Before leaving, Adam wants an answer from Claudia about his wedding proposal. Claudia does not believe getting married is a great idea, especially since she is not as ambitious as Adam. Adam still wants Claudia to come to Los Angeles with him but Claudia has business of her own in San Francisco. Krystle is still very concerne d about Sammy Jo. In the meantime, Joel and Sammy Jo are desperately trying to get Rita to look like Krystle. They propose Rita a nose job but she does not want it. Joel convinces her to go along with it, since the reward for pulling off her greatest acting job ever will be great. Jeff is ready to go to Los Angeles to find Fallon. Blake convinces him to remain in Denver for a bit, at least to spend time with that psychic Dehner who helped Blake when Blake was convinced Steven was alive. Jeff is game. The psychic, at first, gets no feel for Fallon. After touching Fallon's wedding dress, the psychic sees drowning. While walking with Miles on the beach, Randall/Fallon has an image of the time L.B. almost fell into the pool. Unfortunately, Randall/Fallon does not know what the vision is. Randall/Fallon is moving closer to Miles. The timing could not be better because Constance has summoned Jeff to Los Angeles because she has just made a decision that could change Jeff's life. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby Patterson rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Calvin Lockhart ... Jonathan Lake * Paul Shenar ... Justin Dehner * Nicholas Pryor ... Doctor * William Beckley ... Gerard * Bonnie Keith ... Babysitter * Leslie Rivers ... Nurse * Ben Hartigan ... Butler * Jim Ishida ... Lin Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Charlton Heston and Barbara Stanwyck join the cast in multi-episode guest starring roles as Jeff's uncle and aunt, Jason and Constance Colby. Production details * Shooting dates: from 17-July-1985 to 25-July-1985 (with The Homecoming) * Deleted scene : Joel and Sammy Jo visit Rita who has had a nose job at the hospital. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Paramount studios; Paley Residence, Bel Air (Los Angeles); 28980 Cliffside Dr. (Malibu); Westward Beach (Malibu). Quotes * Jason Colby: Hello, Blake! How long has it been - twenty years, give or take a few? Blake Carrington: Not long enough to suit me. What do you want, Jason? Jason Colby: Well, I'd be glad of a little warmer hello.